


Shiny

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Play challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

They have forgotten how to move, how to use their voices, but I hear them scream. My hands aren’t red, but they aren’t white or green either and their eyes stay closed. Serenity is different, sad, hollow. Everyone afraid, afraid of the darkness, afraid of light, afraid to mention their names. I could talk for them, they live in me, all ghosts do, but no-one asks. 

In the grey she shines, he kissed her and the princess woke up. I should be sad but it’s okay, even when I was a real girl, I always played with my brother’s toys.


End file.
